Ruston
|related = Locust (GTA Online) |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ruston |handlingname = RUSTON |textlabelname = RUSTON |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Hijak Ruston is a lightweight sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, released on March 21st, 2017, during the Ruston Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ruston takes the appearance of a lightweight open-top track car, and is based on the Mexican styling of the . The front fascia is inspired by the one found on the . The Ruston is distinguished by its boxy appearance, yet it still features an aerodynamic design and largely dominated by details. The front features a large carbon intake with two painted ducts on either side, a black splitter and a tow hook on the middle. The car appears to have LED headlights surrounded in carbon fiber, along with the turning signals below. The hood area is mostly flat, with the fenders giving a bulky profile and featuring lightweight mirror wings over these. On the miidle section, the sides have an angled profile near the front wheels and slowly become flat as it runs toward the rear wheels. On the middle, trapezoid-shaped intakes runs toward the rear vents and finished in carbon fiber, in addition to small carbon stripes and skirts. The cabin area features a bolted-on stripe with a small windshield attached. Behind the seats, there are two black rollbars with a fuel hose on the driver side. On the rear end, a painted diffuser is present at the bottom, along with the carbon details that predominate the rear end as much as the front end, along with the LED tail lights. A rear hook and a license plate are present on the center. On the upper side, a black compartment with carbon fiber details is present, intended for the engine bay. The Ruston features an interior predominated by race elements, where the central section has a carbon fiber panel, starting from the dashboard and ending on the rear compartment. Two carbon-fibered bars stick out of the driver-side dashboard, holding the digital speedometer. The doors are reinforced by two steel tube bars on the inner side and featuring bolted-on panels, having door pull straps on it. The car also features racing seats with red seatbelts on them. The underside of the car is mostly covered by various bolted-on carbon fiber panels, with the front one leaving small room for the front wheels' steering. The underside also reveals the front wheels having more width than the rear ones. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Ruston will be fitted with a stock wing that resembles the VUHL 05's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ruston has a relatively quick acceleration and nippy handling around corners, with the chance of an oversteer relatively slim. Its durability against collisions is surprisingly strong for a lightweight sports car, making it a good choice for freemode. However, its lack of traction around corners renders it ineffective as a racing vehicle. Furthermore, the openness of the Ruston makes the player very exposed to gunfire due to not having any roof covers for protection. Given the black compartment on the rear, the Ruston appears to have a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout, with a 5-speed gearbox. Its engine configuration, however, is not indicated, as the compartment does not open. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Ruston-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Ruston-GTAO-Ad.png|'Ruston' Advertisement. Ruston-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Ruston on Legendary Motorsport. Ruston-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ruston on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $430,000 from Legendary Motorsport. **The vehicle comes with the "Primary Wing" spoiler as standard, although it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *According to the Ruston model and global.gtx2 files, the Ruston was originally meant to have livery customization. The four liveries meant to appear were: Ron, Atomic, Xero Gas and Meinmacht. These liveries were cut for unknown reasons. *The default radio station for the Ruston is Non-Stop-Pop FM. See Also *Khamelion - Another Hijak sports car that is available for purchase in GTA Online. Navigation }} pl:Ruston es:Ruston de:Ruston (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Hijak Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online